


Taming A Pet - With Mr J

by ShySnowFlower



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom! Jeremy, Hair-pulling, Insults, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub! Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySnowFlower/pseuds/ShySnowFlower
Summary: Shameless Smut for no good reason... Oops.No real plot, except for Dom!Jeremy and Sub!Ryan





	Taming A Pet - With Mr J

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no idea what I'm doing... hope you like it anyway!
> 
> (Sorry for the janky formatting; I copy and pasted straight from Discord! I'll fix that eventually.)

Ryan wanted to beg for more touches, but it was difficult to do with the tape keeping his mouth shut.

 

He wanted to reach out and touch his partner, but his whole body was wrapped in leather straps criss-crossing against his skin.

 

"You are a really desperate slut, aren't you?"

  

Ryan moaned at the insult, arching his back and exposing his hard leaking dick. His eyes were filled with desperate arousal as he stared at the man standing over him.

 

"Mmmph... Mm, Mmf~!"

 

Jeremy only laughed at the Vagabond's desperate please. "Be good for once and I might reward you... well, that's generous, considering you're a fucking whore."

Ryan nodded frantically, screaming into the gag with pleasure as 'Mr J' grabbed his hair and viciously pulled his head back. 

 

"Now then... you talk a big game, don't you? So you must have a pretty big mouth, right?" 

 

With no warning, he ripped off the piece of tape. Ryan licked his lips before he spoke.

 

"Yes sir... I do have a big mouth sir..."

 

"And you know what big mouths are good for?"

 

"Yessir..."

 

"And what are you going to do with that big, slutty mouth of yours?"

 

"...I-I'm gonna suck your cock, sir... Please sir, fuck my mouth and c-cum in my mouth, please...!"

 

'Mr J' couldn't help but laugh again. "You're such a well-trained cum slut... Now, take my cock and if I don't cum within two minutes, I'm just going to leave you here like this."

 

He unzipped his pants and undid his belt buckle, reaching into his boxers and fishing out his half-hard cock.

Ryan whined in anticipation as 'Mr J' grabbed his hair again and pressed the tip of his cock against the submissive's lust-reddened lips. 

 

"Now, _Suck_."

 

Ryan didn't need to be told twice.

 

He moaned in relief and pleasure as he took the tip into his mouth, slowly taking more and more of Jeremy's shaft until his nose touched his skin and the feeling of Jeremy's dick pressed against the back of his throat.

 

He moaned, sighed, and mewled as he rocked his head back and forth, his tongue precisely wrapping around the shaft and flicking the slit.

 

'Mr J' was obviously ecstatic, grunting and moaning and, without any warning, thrust forward until all of his dick was in Ryan's mouth. "G-Good little whore...!" He moaned, thrusting in and out with reckless abandon. "God, your mouth is so warm and _soft_... Only thing better is being in your tight l-little ass... Is that what you want slut? Me to ram my cock into you until you're screaming for more?"

The dirty talk only drove Ryan into further depths of pleasure, hollowing his cheeks and sucking with everything he had.

 

'Mr J' moaned and his movements grew more and more erratic, his hips stuttering as he approached his climax. "F-Fuck! RYAN!" He howled, thrusting forward again and growling as he came down his partner's throat. 

 

Ryan mewled and happily swallowed, eyes rolling back in his head from all of the pleasure overloading his senses.

 

He sighed as 'Mr J' pulled out, a thin strand of spit between his tongue and the other's dick breaking, and cum dribbling from the corners of his mouth. "Thank you Sir..." He murmured.

'Mr J' smiled and knelt down, cupping Ryan's face with both hands before before diving into a filthy kiss. The two moaned loudly as J's tongue roughly plundered Ryan's mouth and lapped up traces of his cum.

He pulled away and laughed, staring at Ryan's reddened lips and hooded eyes. "Goddamn, no wonder you're so eager to swallow me like that... I taste _good_." He teased, hand returning to grip Ryan's hair.

 

"Now... you made me cum pretty quickly... shows how much of a good whore you are, doesn't it?"

 

"Y-Yes sir..."

 

Mr J leaned forward to Ryan's ear. "I think you deserve a little reward because you're so good at sucking dick."

 

Ryan moaned and was about to thank his master and plead for more, only for Mr J to shove him to the floor, his cheek pressed against the carpet and ass raised in the air. "Now keep your mouth shut unless I say you can talk, understand?"

 

The submissive was just about to cry out in agreement, but held his tongue. He nodded meekly instead.

 

Mr J grinned and stood, walking to stand behind Ryan. "God, your ass is amazing... It's so plump and firm... and it's all mine."

 

He knelt down and undid one of the leather straps, exposing Ryan's pink entrance to him. He roughly grabbed Ryan's ass and spread the cheeks, further revealing his partner to him. "Now, I have a question for you... Who do you belong to, slut?"

 

Ryan sighed, body trembling with anticipation. "Y-You sir... I belong to you sir..."

 

"Good... and what are you good for?"

 

"N-Nothing... except to be your slave... an ass or mouth for you to f-fuck whenever you please..."

 

"Excellent... and what do you say to me for being so nice to take you on, you little cum slut?"

 

"T-Thank you sir! Thank you for your kindness! I-I am nothing without you! I will always be yours to take!"

 

J laughed. "Now that we're clear... I'm gonna make sure you feel every last bit of me... and that you won't even be able to stand when I'm done."

 

Ryan mewled as he heard the distinct sound of a cap being opened and cried out when he he felt Jeremy's fingers, slick with lube, thrusting into his entrance.

Ryan tried to keep still and quiet as Mr J thrust his fingers in and out of his hole, closing his eyes and just simply enjoying the feeling of the fingers inside of him. 

 

He cried out when Mr J suddenly slapped his ass. "I want to hear you whore!" He ordered, thrusting his fingers in again and jabbing Ryan's prostate.

 

Ryan howled in pleasure, sparks flying behind his eyes. "S-Sir! Please! May I have another?"

 

Mr J leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the back of the submissive's neck. "Heh. Two fingers not enough, slut? Well, I guess I'll _humour_ you."

 

Ryan groaned as he felt J slide another finger inside, but shook when he felt a _fourth_ enter. "Aah...! S-So good! T-Thank you sir!"

 

"It's funny how easily you're taking this! I bet I could put my entire hand in back here with how loose it is... of course a slut like you would be this loose, right? Answer me!"

 

"Yes sir! But only for you!"

Ryan sighed in disappointment when the fingers were taken out, only to gasp as he felt the familiar tip of Mr J's dick press against his prepare entrance. J might have been small in stature, but his dick was actually quite big and was very thick too; Ryan always felt full when they did this.

 

It seemed that Mr J was in a more generous mood as he almost immediately pressed his cock into Ryan, making the submissive mewl and sigh in relief and pleasure. He hummed contently as he felt J pressed against him fully, skin to skin.

 

"Don't get too cozy, whore." Mr J warned before pulling almost all of the way out and slamming back in forcefully. Ryan howled, arching his back.

 

They quickly fell into a brutal, filthy pace as Mr J thrust in and out of Ryan with reckless abandon, while Ryan gasped and moaned in pleasure. J leaned forward and shoved two fingers into Ryan's mouth and took hold of the submissive's dick with the other. "You can't cum unless I say so, slut." He growled, voice husky with arousal. "Not until I fill your pretty little ass up."

 

Ryan whined, but made no other protest, face flushing red as he happily suckled on J's fingers and rocked into the rough thrusts. His moans and whimpers grew louder and louder, but the hand on his cock made climax impossible.

 

Meanwhile, Mr J's pace grew erratic, his hips stuttering and his breath growing more and more rapid. "Fuck...! Your ass is so good...! You're so good!" He moaned, pulling his fingers out of Ryan's mouth. "Now then... I want to hear you, slut!"

 

Ryan didn't need to be told twice. "A-AH! Thank you S-Sir! It feels so good! I-I love having your cock inside me! P-Please...! I-I need you! I need you to fuck me all day, every day!"

 

Those words drove J over the edge and he growled as he climaxed, filling Ryan with his hot cum. He kept thrusting through his orgasm, loving the filthy sound and feeling. He let go of the submissive's cock. "Now you can cum, whore..."

 

Ryan howled as he finally climaxed, the euphoria so powerful that tears bloomed in his eyes. He shook and sobbed with pleasure. "T-THANK YOU! S-So Good...!"

 

The two slowly descended from their high, Mr J laying across Ryan's back and panting for breath, while the submissive was left a quivering mess.

 

As suddenly as their climaxes had happened, the air changed between them.

 

"Ryan?" Jeremy asked, voice tired and far softer than before. "Are you alright?"

  

The elder hummed, smiling weakly. "...That was fun, Jeremy... we should do that again." He murmured. "But you could switch up the dialogue. You can call me stuff besides 'whore' and 'slut', you know?"

 

Jeremy laughed, pressing a kiss against Ryan's back. "I'll keep that in mind." He said, carefully pulling out of Ryan. He began working on removing the leather straps that were keeping Ryan immobile. "It wasn't too much for you or anything?"

  

"Nah. It was fine." Ryan replied, wincing slightly as Jeremy pulled out. "Felt amazing. I love it when you go full 'Mr J' like that."

 

Jeremy laughed. "Just so long as you're okay." He finished untying the last bit of leather on Ryan's body, starting to massage his wrists and arms with care. "Feel like you can walk? Because we really should have a bath and clean up. This got messy really fast. Geoff will probably skin us for messing up the carpet... again."

 

Ryan laughed, flexing his fingers and toes. "Give me a minute. But as soon as we're done cleaning, we're just gonna sit down, have some drinks and watch a movie." He said. "Oh, and we get to use the fuzzy blanket."

 

"Can I pick the movie this time?"

 

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, sweetheart." He rolled onto his back and smiled sweetly at Jeremy. "Love you, Lil J."


End file.
